Soulmate
by Meongmungee
Summary: Chanyeol hidup di dunia dimana semua orang mendambakan soulmate. Tapi benarkah kebahagiaanmu ditentukan hanya oleh soulmate-mu? (*) EXO, Baekyeol, Yaoi, Soulmate!AU, one-shot.
**Soulmate**

Characters: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Yoora, some nameless characters, and Dara (mentioned).

Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol.

Genre: Romance, fantasy, fluff, very slight angst.

Warning: Soulmate!AU, boyxboy and girlxboy relationships, romance abal-abal, plot loncat-loncat.

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol selalu menginginkan _soulmate_. Tidak ada definisi tepat yang mampu menggambarkan apa itu _soulmate_ sesungguhnya, namun semua orang mendambakannya. Keberadaan _soulmate_ sudah semakin langka sehingga hampir seperti legenda di dunia Chanyeol. Tidak semua orang memilikinya, hanya beberapa orang beruntung yang memiliki _soulmate._ Orangtua Chanyeol merupakan salah satu dari beberapa orang beruntung itu.

" _Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatap matanya," Ibunya bercerita sambil menggenggam tangan ayahnya, "seluruh tubuhmu akan terasa seperti disengat listrik, lalu jantungmu akan berdetak lebih keras, dan mendadak semuanya terlihat lebih indah."_

" _Hari itu adalah salah satu hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup ayah, dan sejak bertemu ibumu, ayah merasa ayah adalah pria yang paling bahagia di dunia," ayahnya melanjutkan._

" _Ayahmu bahkan bukan tipe ibu, namun ibu langsung tahu dialah orangnya, soulmate ibu," mereka saling bertatapan, mata mereka terlihat hangat dan pupil mereka melebar, dan Chanyeol kecil mengerti itulah pandangan orang yang saling mencintai._

 _Mereka bilang semua kebahagiaan dalam hidup akan lengkap jika kau bertemu dengan soulmate-mu, dan hanya soulmate-mu yang bisa membuatmu bahagia lebih dari apapun._

Dan Chanyeol menginginkan hal yang sama. Ia sangat yakin ia akan menemukan _soulmate_ -nya, kalau ayah dan ibunya bisa, mengapa ia tidak?

Chanyeol ingin cepat-cepat dewasa. Entah mengapa kau hanya bisa menemukan _soulmate-_ mu jika umurmu di atas 18 tahun. Semakin ia tumbuh semakin ia menginginkan bertemu dengan _soulmate-_ nya.

Tapi siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya? Bukan hanya ia yang berpikiran seperti itu. Semua orang menginginkan kebahagiaan. Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menyangkal hal itu.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dan Chanyeol telah genap berusia 18 tahun. Ia merasa sangat senang, karena rasanya ia selangkah lebih dekat dengan kebahagiannya. Ia sudah memutuskan, ia akan mulai berkeliling ke tempat yang jauh untuk bertemu dengan _soulmate-_ nya. Jika ia mencarinya, ia pasti akan menemukannya.

Sejak berumur 18 tahun, hari-harinya selalu penuh semangat, berbagai pertanyaan pun terlintas di pikirannya.

Kadang pikirannya akan sangat menyenangkan, seperti—

 _Bagaimana jika soulmate-ku ternyata gadis paling cantik di sekolah, Dara-noona?_

Tapi terkadang juga sangat meresahkan—

 _Bagaimana jika soulmate-ku ternyata tidak suka video game? Apakah aku harus berhenti bermain game?_

 _Bagaimana jika soulmate-ku ternyata laki-laki?_

 _Bagaimana jika soulmate-ku ternya Jongdae? Ah tidak mungkin_

 _Tapi bagaimana jika ia benar-benar laki-laki dan lebih tampan dariku?_

 _Atau mungkinkah ia gembul dan berjanggut?_

Chanyeol bersikeras, seperti apapun rupa _soulmate-_ nya, ia pasti akan menyukainya. Lagipula jika ia melihat penampilannya sendiri, ia juga tidak berharap banyak.

Tubuhnya yang dulu sedikit bulat dan _chubby_ telah berubah menjadi kurus dan sangat tinggi, tulangnya besar (dan sepertinya keras, karena setiap kali ia menabrak seseorang, orang itu akan mengaduh kesakitan), tubuhnya tidak atletis seperti pria-pria yang rajin nongkrong di gym ataupun rata seperti tembok (tapi tetap saja tidak banyak gadis yang melirik apalagi tertarik padanya), senyumnya sedikit aneh (tentu saja, ibunya selalu membelanya dan mengatakan kalau senyumnya unik), dan ia sangat ceroboh (silakan saja tanya orang-orang di sekitarnya— sudah berapa banyak kaki yang tidak sengaja ia injak, benda dan tubuh yang ia tabrak, ataupun benda-benda yang ia jatuhkan dan rusakkan. Jari-jari di tangan dan kakimu tidak akan cukup untuk menghitungnya)

Oke, Chanyeol akui ia memang tidak setampan model-model di majalah-majalah _fashion._ Itulah sebabnya ia sangat menginginkan seorang _soulmate,_ seseorang yang akan mencintainya dan membuatnya bahagia tanpa memandang fisiknya.

Dan ketika usianya sudah melewati 18 tahun, ia pun mulai diliputi keraguan—

 _Bagaimana jika aku tidak juga menemukannya?_

 _Bagaimana jika aku tidak seberuntung ayah dan ibu?_

Hari demi hari, semangatnya pun memudar. Chanyeol yang dulunya sibuk menghabiskan waktunya pergi dari kota ke kota saat liburan pun kini lebih memilih menyendiri di alam bebas sambil memainkan gitarnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengisi hatinya yang kosong, _video game_ kesukaannya sekalipun. Ia jarang sekali tersenyum, ia tidak lagi melakukan hal-hal yang ia sukai. Karena di pikirannya, apapun yang ia lakukan ia tidak akan pernah merasa sangat bahagia.

.

Chanyeol berusia 20 tahun hari itu, kurang lebih enam bulan sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke-21. Ia sedang berkemah di sebuah area perkemahan yang sepi ketika sebuah rombongan kecil datang dengan menaiki _minibus_. Bahkan sebelum pintunya dibuka pun Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara berisik mereka. Chanyeol menggerutu lalu menjauh untuk duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

Pintunya dibuka kasar, dan seorang pemuda diseret keluar. Ia berteriak dan meronta hebat sementara pemuda-pemuda lain memegangi kaki dan tangannya, adegannya persis seperti adegan penculikan dan pengeroyokan di film-film. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya bingung sambil menimbang apakah ia harus membantunya, namun jika memang mereka penculik, dengan apa ia harus melawannya? Ia hanya sendirian dan ia hanya punya sebuah gitar. Bisa jadi jika ia mencoba membantu ia juga akan dilemparkan ke jurang bersama pemuda itu.

 _Aku harus membantunya._ Chanyeol bangkit, namun belum sempat ia bangkit sepenuhnya, mendadak salah seorang dari mereka menyiram pemuda itu dengan sebotol air. "Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-21, Baekhyun-ah!"

Chanyeol melongo, sementara pemuda-pemuda lain bergantian menyirami pemuda bernama Baekhyun itu sambil tertawa heboh. Chanyeol kembali duduk, wajahnya cemberut— _menyebalkan._

Satu jam kemudian matahari mulai tenggelam, beberapa tenda kecil dibangun seadanya kurang lebih seratus meter dari tenda Chanyeol. Agak lucu sebenarnya, karena tenda-tenda itu saling berdekatan sedangkan tenda Chanyeol berada paling jauh dari yang lainnya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memakai jaket tebalnya dan duduk di depan tendanya sambil memainkan gitar, sesekali melirik kumpulan pemuda yang sedang sibuk membuat api unggun. Setelah selesai, mereka duduk mengelilingi api unggun dan menyanyikan lagu naik-naik ke puncak gunung seperti kumpulan anak TK. Salah seorang pemuda kecil bermata besar mengeluarkan sebuah kue ulang tahun, dan teriakan bersemangat mereka kembali terdengar. Beberapa berebut untuk mendapatkan potongan yang terbesar. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada gitarnya, saat mereka sibuk makan.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menoleh mendapati Jongdae, sepupunya, berlari kecil kearahnya. "Ah, sudah kuduga itu kau, tinggimu sangat mencolok bahkan dari kejauhan."

"Astaga kau ada disana rupanya, seharusnya aku langsung mengenali suara menyebalkanmu," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" Jongdae menunjuk kearah api unggun. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, merasa ragu.

"Ayolah, kami punya kue," Jongdae mengiming-imingi Chanyeol seakan-akan ia adalah anak kecil yang akan langsung mengatakan iya jika ditawari kue.

"Entahlah, aku bahkan tidak mengenal temanmu, mana mungkin aku yang orang asing bisa makan kue ulang tahunnya," Chanyeol mencoba menolak.

"Oh, Baekhyun? Ia tidak akan keberatan, ayolah, kau bisa duduk di sebelahku," Jongdae menarik tangannya paksa.

Tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol berada di depan api unggun, diapit oleh Jongdae dan seorang pemuda berlesung pipi bernama Yixing. Chanyeol memakan kuenya dengan kaku, pikirnya ia akan cepat-cepat menghabiskan kuenya lalu pamit untuk tidur. Di hadapannya duduk seorang pemuda yang berada terlalu dekat dengan api unggun, rambutnya setengah basah dan tubuh mungilnya diselimuti oleh sebuah handuk. Chanyeol yakin, pemuda itu adalah Baekhyun yang sedang berulang tahun. Chanyeol baru saja akan menyuapkan potongan terakhir kuenya saat matanya saling bertatapan dengan pemuda itu, seketika kuenya jatuh.

Mungkin itu karena pantulan api unggun yang menari-nari di bola matanya, ataupun mungkin mulut mungilnya yang setengah terbuka, namun Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda dihadapannya. Tidak ada sengatan listrik ataupun debaran hebat— _oke, pemuda itu memang gemetaran namun Chanyeol yakin itu karena ia kedinginan._ Pemuda itu tersenyum duluan, sama sekali tidak berhenti menatapnya, dan untuk sesaat, jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Ia segera membalas senyumnya, menatapnya seolah mimpinya baru saja jadi kenyataan. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas dalam pikirannya—

 _Dia orangnya, dia—_

Chanyeol tidak tahu berapa lama mereka saling bertatapan—

"—Yeol.. Chanyeol!" Jongdae mengguncang bahu Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol bahkan tidak menoleh, "kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongdae menatap aneh kearah Chanyeol, kemudian kearah Baekhyun, kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Jongdae memekik kecil, sedangkan Yixing sibuk menatapnya linglung. Jongdae cepat-cepat bangkit lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol, "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh. Dekati dia."

Chanyeol masih terpana, ia berjalan ragu-ragu kearah Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. "B-Ba-Baekhyun," Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan gagap, "B-Boleh aku berbicara denganmu berdua saja?"

"Ya," Baekhyun mengangguk lalu bangkit mendekati Chanyeol. Mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi api unggun sementara teman-teman Baekhyun sibuk berbisik-bisik heran melihat mereka berdua.

"Aku Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol melepaskan jaket tebalnya lalu memakaikannya pada Baekhyun. Mereka duduk tidak jauh dari api unggun, namun cukup jauh hingga tidak seorangpun yang bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Park Chanyeol, nama yang bagus," Baekhyun tersenyum, dan Chanyeol berani bersumpah tubuhnya terasa hangat melihat senyumnya meskipun ia berada jauh dari api unggun, "kurasa kau sudah tahu namaku, tapi nama lengkapku Byun Baekhyun."

"Ah ya, selamat ulang tahun," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, Baekhyun tertawa (Chanyeol suka tawanya, begitu ringan dan tulus) lalu mengenggam tangannya (Chanyeol suka tangannya, lentik dan terasa pas di genggamannya) "Maaf, aku tidak punya kado untukmu."

"Tidak masalah, sebagai pengganti kado kau bisa menciumku," Baekhyun tersenyum, namun kemudian tersipu, ia menggigit bibirnya, "ups, maaf, itu terlontar keluar begitu saja."

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun terlihat ragu namun juga penuh harap, lalu matanya turun pada hidung mungil Baekhyun, kulitnya pucat terutama di bawah sinar rembulan (Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan betapa cantiknya ia dibawah sinar matahari) Kemudian pandangan Chanyeol terkunci pada bibir mungil Baekhyun. Bibirnya terlihat sangat, sangat lembut. Chanyeol sekali lagi terpana, baru pertama kali ini ia merasa seperti itu, sesak seperti ingin mencium seseorang. Seakan-akan jika ia tidak melakukannya dan mencicipi bibirnya, ia akan menyesal seumur hidup. Chanyeol baru menyadari ia belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya, ia pun menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada kedua bibir mungil Baekhyun. Bibir Baekhyun lembut dan manis seperti kue. Chanyeol tidak ingin berhenti menciumnya, ia menatap mata Baekhyun yang ekspresif dengan kedua pupilnya yang besar.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendorongnya, pupilnya masih terlihat besar, meskipun bibirnya bergetar. Lalu matanya berubah berkaca-kaca, ia berbisik lemah, "I-itu ciuman pertamaku."

Chanyeol nyaris panik, sama sekali tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan menangis, "Baekhyun, maafkan aku, jangan menangis."

"Aku ingin menjadi yang mencium duluan," Baekhyun mengaku dengan polos, air matanya menetes dari ujung matanya.

Chanyeol melongo, lalu tertawa lega. "Maaf, kau bisa menciumku duluan, kapan saja." Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Kali ini Baekhyun yang menempelkan bibirnya pada Chanyeol, ia mengulum kedua bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut, tidak sedetikpun ia memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat. Chanyeol bisa merasakan jantung Baekhyun berdetak sangat keras, berlomba-lomba dengan suara jantungnya hingga akhirnya jantung mereka berdetak seirama.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol merasa sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang ke rumah dengan nomor ponsel Baekhyun di ponselnya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan. Ia menyapa dengan lantang saat ia membuka pintunya. Ibunya menatapnya dengan heran sambil mengelap keramik, "Chanyeol?"

"Ibu, ibu tidak tahu siapa yang kutemui," Chanyeol memulai, melemparkan sepatunya sembarangan dengan senyuman lebar.

Ibunya terlalu bersemangat hingga tidak sempat memarahi kelakuan anaknya tersebut, "Siapa? Siapa yang membuatmu bersemangat seperti ini?" mendadak ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, "omo! Jangan-jangan…"

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias lalu duduk di sofa.

"Ceritakan padaku, ceritakan padaku!" Ibunya buru-buru duduk di sebelahnya, "kalian bertemu dimana? Seperti apa dia? Aku ingin semua detailnya!"

"Kami bertemu di perkemahan, dia temannya Jongdae," Ibunya berdecak dan berkomentar bahwa dunia memang sangat sempit, Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Ia sangat manis, bu. Ia mungil dan matanya sangat menawan. Bolehkah aku mengundangnya kemari? Aku ingin ia bertemu dengan kalian."

"Boleh, tentu saja boleh, undanglah gadis itu kemari," ibunya tersenyum geli.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Namanya Baekhyun, bu. Ia bukan seorang gadis, ia laki-laki."

Untuk sesaat ekspresi wajah ibunya tidak bisa dibaca. "Oh.. benarkah? Baekhyun, nama yang bagus. Apa yang kau rasakan saat menatap matanya?"

Chanyeol mengingat kejadian malam itu sambil tersenyum, "seperti kata ibu, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya—"

"Apa kau merasakan sengatan di sekujur tubuhmu?" Ibunya memotongnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "tidak bu, tapi lebih baik dari itu, ketika ia tersenyum padaku jantungku terasa terhenti. Ia pasti _soulmate-_ ku kan? Ia menatapku seperti ibu menatap ayah, dan seperti ayah menatap ibu. Aku menemukannya, bu."

Ibu Chanyeol terdiam lalu mengangguk.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari saling _chat_ dan bertelpon, Chanyeol akhirnya mengundang Baekhyun untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menyisir rambutnya setiap beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Yoora, kakaknya, mengomel dan merebut sisirnya. Saat bel berbunyi, Chanyeol buru-buru berlari ke pintu hingga ia menabrak meja (tulang keringnya sakit sekal, namun setidaknya senyuman Baekhyun akan membuatnya melupakan rasa sakitnya) Baekhyun menyapanya, ia terlihat berbeda mengenakan kemeja. Rambutnay ditata keatas, terlihat tampan seperti pria namun juga terlihat sangat cantik membawa sebuket bunga. Chanyeol mempersilakannya masuk kedalam rumah, dan Yoora yang melihatnya langsung berkomentar, "Wah, bunga! Yah aku malu sekali, kau bahkan lebih _gentle_ dibandingkan adikku."

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, lalu memperkenalkannya pada Baekhyun, "Baekhyun, ini kakakku, Yoora. Yoora, ini Baekhyun."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Yoora-ssi," Baekhyun membungkuk dengan sopan. Chanyeol pun membatin, apakah Baekhyun hanya bersikap malu-malu di hadapannya saja.

Chanyeol menggandengnya masuk ke ruang makan, ayah dan ibunya sedang mengintip penasaran. "Baekhyun, ini ayah dan ibuku," Baekhyun buru-buru membungkukkan badannya dan memberikan buket bunga itu pada ibu Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum sangat ramah dan kedua orangtuanya terlihat menyukainya. Tidak lama kemudian mereka makan malam bersama. Yoora dan Ibunya terus menerus bertanya tentang Baekhyun dan memuji kecocokan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat sangat santai berada bersama mereka, dan Chanyeol merasa sangat bangga melihatnya membaur dengan anggota keluarganya. Setelah selesai makan, Baekhyun menawarkan diri untuk membantu Yoora mencuci piring. Chanyeol melihat ayahnya mengangguk ramah dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun saat ia pamit, Chanyeol mengantarkannya pulang.

Baekhyun bertetangga dengan Jongdae, dan jarak rumah Chanyeol ke rumahnya tidaklah jauh. Hanya sekitar lima menit berjalan kaki. Chanyeol mengantarnya hingga ke depan rumah, dan membiarkan Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya—

Dua, tiga kali.

Chanyeol berbalik ketika Baekhyun menutup pintunya dan tersenyum saat mengingat Baekhyun baru saja berjanji akan mengundangnya makan malam di rumahnya minggu depan.

.

Chanyeol tiba di rumah, ia baru saja akan membuka pintu rumahnya ketika ia mendengar suara Yoora dari dalam rumah.

"— aku menyukai Baekhyun, ia anak yang baik," Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya mendengar ucapan Yoora.

"Baekhyun memang baik," kali ini suara ayahnya terdengar, "tapi bukankah kita harus memberitahu Chanyeol, kalau Baekhyun bu—"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ibunya memotong, "Chanyeol sangat menginginkan _soulmate_ , tidakkah kau lihat betapa bahagianya ia dengan Baekhyun? Bagaimana bisa kita mengatakannya?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengerti. Genggaman tangannya pada gagang pintu melemah, mendadak ia merasa sangat takut. Ia pun berlari menjauh dari rumahnya.

.

Chanyeol duduk di sebuah _minimarket_ 24 jam di dekat rumahnya, ia menyeruput kopi panas sambil menenangkan pikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi, ia pun segera mengangkatnya,"Halo? Baekhyun, ada apa?"

"Chanyeol," suara Baekhyun terdengar dari ponselnya, dan ia pun segera merasa tenang, "Aku hanya ingin mengecek apakah kau sudah tiba di rumah dengan selamat, kau sudah pulang?"

"Belum, aku sedang mampir ke _minimarket_ ," Chanyeol menjawab dengan jujur.

"Cepatlah pulang, _pabo_. Di luar sana dingin, tidak ada aku yang memelukmu," Itulah Baekhyun, bersikap _flirty_ namun kemudian tersipu sendiri, Chanyeol bisa membayangkan Baekhyun sedang tersipu sekarang, berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Suara tawa malu-malu Baehyun terdengar dan Chanyeol pun tersenyum, merasa lebih baik.

"Sebentar lagi aku pulang," Chanyeol berjanji, "selamat malam, Baek."

"Hmm… Malam Chanyeol, mwah," Baekhyun mengakhiri telponnya, sementara Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Apa itu _soulmate-_ mu?" seorang kakek bertanya, mengagetkan Chanyeol.

"Hmm iya, bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia," entah mengapa kata-kata kakek itu membuatnya semakin merasa tenang. "Kau sangat beruntung, nak."

"Iya, kek," Chanyeol mengangguk, "Namanya, Baekhyun, pemuda yang manis."

Senyuman kakek itu memudar, wajahnya tampak bingung, "Pemuda?"

" Tapi, _soulmate_ hanya ada di antara seorang pria dengan seorang wanita, nak." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya tidak percaya, "T-tapi Baekhyun—"

"Aku tahu, nak," Kakek itu menatapnya, "Tapi Baekhyunmu bukanlah _soulmate-_ mu. Meskipun demikian, bukan berarti kalian tidak bisa saling mencintai."

"Tapi, aku, seharusnya—" Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Percayalah, nak," kakek tua itu berkata, "selama hidupku, aku sudah banyak melihat orang yang dibutakan oleh keinginan mereka untuk menemukan seorang _soulmate_. Salah satu kesalahan mereka adalah, mereka pikir mereka hanya bisa merasa bahagia dengan _soulmate_ mereka."

Chanyeol masih terdiam, mencerna kata-kata kakek itu dengan baik.

"Mencari _soulmate_ yang tidak ada itu tidaklah penting. Namun, Baekhyun… dia membuatmu bahagia kan? itu lah yang penting."

.

.

.

Kata-kata kakek itu masih terngiang di benak Chanyeol. Dan yang dikatakan oleh kakek itu memang benar. Ia memang bahagia dan perasaan itu benar-benar nyata. Tapi itu tidak menghapus rasa takutnya, meskipun ia telah menerima kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah _soulmate-_ nya, tapi bagaimana jika Baekhyun menemukan _soulmate-_ nya? Kebahagiaannya akan berakhir begitu saja.

Ketakutan itu terpendam selama berminggu-minggu, terkadang muncul ke permukaan, seperti saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja bertanya—

"Chanyeol, apa kau percaya dengan adanya _soulmate?"_ Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang sibuk main _video game_ bersama Baekhyun mendadak kaku. Ia diam saja bahkan ketika karakternya kalah dan tulisan ' _game over'_ terpampang jelas di layar.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Ayah dan ibuku, mereka _soulmate_ ," Chanyeol menjawab dengan singkat.

"Oh begitu," Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kakek dan nenekku juga."

"Kau tahu, katanya _soulmate_ hanya ada di antara wanita dan pria saja," Chanyeol memulai, mulutnya terasa kaku— _Itu tidak adil._ Pikirnya, namun tidak ia katakan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku dulu bermimpi aku akan menemukannya. Pasti akan sangat cantik, lalu kami akan punya banyak anak dan hidup bahagia. Tapi ia tidak kunjung datang. Aku lelah mencarinya. Mungkin aku tidaklah beruntung… Tapi itu tidak masalah sekarang."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, "Baekhyun, kalau boleh jujur, dulunya kukira kau adalah _soulmate-_ ku."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian tangannya meraih tangan Chanyeol, "lalu sekarang?"

Chanyeol menatapnya, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "sekarang aku tahu kau bukan _soulmate-_ ku, tapi aku mencintaimu."

Mulut Baekhyun tertahan, dan pupilnya melebar. "Katakan itu lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol mengulanginya, membisikkannya di telinga Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun menangis, seperti saat Chanyeol pertama kali menciumnya. Ia duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol hingga pakaian Chanyeol basah. "T-tidak ada yang m-menginginkanku sebelumnya," Baekhyun terisak, "karena aku b-bukan _soulmate_ mereka, tidak ada yang menatapku lama-lama. Tapi h-hari itu kau menatapku lama sekali dan kau membalas senyumanku. L-lalu aku tahu aku sudah menemukannya, seseorang yang akan mencintaiku."

Chanyeol meletakkan ibu jarinya di dagu Baekhyun lalu mengangkat wajah Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. Baekhyun terlihat berantakan dengan bekas air mata dimana-mana dan wajah memerah. Chanyeol mengelap ingusnya dengan lengan bajunya, lalu mencium kelopak matanya dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh… terima kasih sudah mencintaiku."

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengatakan ia mencintainya. Lalu Chanyeol merasakannya, letupan-letupan di dadanya, seakan-akan dadanya terisi penuh namun ia merasa sangat ringan seakan ia akan melayang— ia merasa utuh.

"Baekhyun, jadilah milikku," Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa seyakin itu. Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu mengecup bibirnya, "ya, milikmu selamanya."

Malam itu Baekhyun terus membisikkan kata-kata cinta di telinga Chanyeol hingga ia tertidur di pelukannya—

 _Aku tidak butuh soulmate, aku hanya membutuhkan Baekhyun._

.

.

.

"Kalian bukan _soulmate_?" Jongdae menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung. Chanyeol baru saja mengumumkan bahwa mereka telah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih pada Jongdae.

"Dae, aku dan Chanyeol sama-sama pria, itu tidak mungkin," Baekhyun menjelaskan pada sepupu Chanyeol yang sedikit lemot itu.

"Tapi malam itu, kalian… kukira… aku kira…" Jongdae menatap Baekhyun lalu berpindah pada Chanyeol.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikiran begitu," Chanyeol bertukar pandangan dengan Baekhyun, keduanya sama-sama tertawa.

"Astaga… Ini gila sekali. Astaga…" Jongdae memegangi kepalanya dramatis, "Sejak malam itu, mendadak kalian menjadi sangat dekat, seperti sepasang sumpit, tidak akan berfungsi jika tidak sepasang—"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya saat mendengar pilihan analogi Jongdae yang konyol.

"Kalian seperti sudah saling mengenal sangat lama, bahkan aku yang sepupu dan sahabat kalian ini merasa tersingkirkan… ini tidak masuk akal, bagaimana mungkin _chemistry_ kalian sebagus itu…" Chanyeol menghentikan Jongdae sebelum ia membuat keributan dengan menggebrak meja.

"Maaf," Jongdae menarik kembali lengannya yang ditahan oleh Chanyeol, "Tapi aku senang, sungguh… Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian sebahagia ini, kalian sangat cocok. Aku turut bahagia."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia merasa sangat lengkap. Tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

Tapi Chanyeol salah, karena tepat saat Baekhyun berusia 24 tahun, ia bertemu dengan _soulmate-_ nya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari sebuah _bakery_ , ia membawa sebuah kotak berisi _strawberry cake_ kesukaan Baekhyun. Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun yang ke-24, tepat 3 tahun sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan semuanya— mulai dari memesan bunga, hingga kotak beludru mungil berwarna merah hati di sakunya.

Chanyeol akan melamar Baekhyun, ia ingin melakukan ini sejak hari jadi mereka yang pertama. Chanyeol sudah bekerja sekarang, di sebuah perusahaan rekaman. Bukan pekerjaan yang wah namun Chanyeol menyukainya. Ia sudah menabung, sekarang ia punya sebuah rumah kecil, memang masih dicicil tapi itu tetap miliknya, dan akan menjadi milik Baekhyun sebentar lagi. Baekhyun belum tahu soal rumahnya. Rumah itu rumah impiannya, setelah menikah ia akan tinggal bersama dengan Baekhyun dan memelihara seekor anak anjing. Semuanya akan sempurna.

Chanyeol berjalan ke rumah Baekhyun dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Jalanan tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba saja, seorang wanita tersandung di hadapannya, tangannya refleks menahan lengan wanita itu.

Wanita itu berbalik untuk berterima kasih—

Itu semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Satu detik Chanyeol menatap mata wanita itu, detik berikutnya ia merasakan sengatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Wanita itu bereaksi duluan, bibir merahnya tertarik menjadi sebuah senyuman yang menawan, "Astaga! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

Dan detik berikutnya Chanyeol menjatuhkan _cake_ di tangannya saat wanita itu menciumnya begitu saja. Ia merasakan lebih banyak sengatan, hingga ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan bibirnya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, lututnya terasa sangat lemas. Chanyeol tidak bisa berpikir, wanita itu sangat dekat, dan matanya sangat indah. Nyaris seindah mata Baekhyun— _Astaga, Baekhyun._

Chanyeol mendorong wanita itu sekuat tenaga, lalu menghapus bekas bibirnya dari bibirnya. Wanita cantik berambut coklat itu menatapnya aneh, Chanyeol cepat-cepat mundur, "Maaf, tapi aku pikir kau salah orang."

"Tidak mungkin!" Wanita itu bersikeras, "Kau juga merasakannya kan? Kau _soulmate-_ ku."

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah punya kekasih," Chanyeol menolak dengan tegas.

"Tapi aku _soulmate-_ mu, hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu merasa seperti ini, bukankah benar begitu?"

Chanyeol terdiam, memang benar ia tidak merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Jika ia bertemu dengan _soulmate-_ nya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun mungkin ia akan merasa sanagt bahagia dan membalas ciumannya. Tapi ia tidak senang, ia tidak bisa, ia tidak menyukai semua sengatan itu. Ia tidak menyukai wanita di hadapannya, semuanya terasa asing, karena wanita itu bukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol lebih menyukai ciuman lembut Baekhyun, ataupun wajah tersipu Baekhyun (ekspresi yang hanya ditunjukkannya pada Chanyeol seorang), ataupun kedua mata ekspresif Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun yang ia cintai, dan wanita cantik yang berada di hadapannya sekarang, walaupun ia _soulmate-_ nya sekalipun— Ia tidak lebih dari orang asing.

"Aku harus pergi," Chanyeol berusaha kabur dari wanita itu.

"Tunggu!" wanita itu menahannya, "Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Aku _soulmate-_ mu. Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Chanyeol berhenti, lalu berbalik. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Chanyeol berkata lirih, "Kau memang _soulmate-_ ku, dan aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu…"

"Tapi aku salah. Saat aku membutuhkan kebahagiaan, kau tidak pernah ada. Lalu seseorang telah berhasil membuatku bahagia, seseorang yang tulus, dan aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Maaf, tapi sebaiknya kau lupakan saja semua ini."

"Tapi bagaimana jika orang itu menemukan _soulmate-_ nya juga?" Wanita itu mendesis, "Kau pikir ia akan lebih memilihmu? Kau tidak bisa menolak takdir!"

Chanyeol menatap wanita itu dengan marah, lalu berbalik.

 _Aku membutuhkan Baekhyun, hanya Baekhyun._

.

.

.

"Hei, Yeol," Baekhyun tersenyum, saat Chanyeol baru saja memasuki rumahnya. "Bunganya sudah datang, cantik sekali kan?" Baekhyun memamerkan buket bunganya. "Terima kasih, Yeol."

Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun, mengagetkan pria mungil itu. "B-Baek."

Chanyeol jarang sekali menangis, Baekhyun menepuk punggungnya dengan khawatir, "Chanyeol, kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, menolak untuk melepaskan pelukannya. "B-Baekhyun, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Shh… Aku disini," Baekhyun berusaha menenangkannya. Butuh waktu setengah jam hingga ia berhasil mendudukkan Chanyeol di sofa dan membuatnya berhenti menangis. Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku menjatuhkan _cake-_ nya, aku telah merusak _surprise-_ ku sendiri," Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun mendengus, membayangkan kekasihnya yang ceroboh menjatuhkan _cake_ , "aku tidak akan marah hanya karena sebuah _cake_ , _pabo_."

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan _soulmate-_ nya hari ini, dan meskipun ia yakin ia tidak menginginkan wanita itu, kata-katanya terus terngiang di kepalanya.

" _Tapi bagaimana jika orang itu menemukan soulmate-nya juga?"_

" _Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Aku soulmate-mu. Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu bahagia."_

" _Kau pikir ia akan lebih memilihmu? Kau tidak bisa menolak takdir!"_

Chanyeol merasa sangat sesak, ia takut kehilangan Baekhyun, lebih dari apapun. Ia merasa semuanya tidak adil, mengapa Baekhyun tidak bisa menjadi _soulmate-_ nya? Mengapa bukan Baekhyun? Mengapa harus wanita itu?

"Baek… Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi _soulmate-_ mu? Mengapa?" Suara Chanyeol tertahan.

Baekhyun mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya, merasa kesal. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Chanyeol, "ada apa denganmu, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang, lalu mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Aku bertemu dengan _soulmate-_ ku."

Wajah Baekhyun berubah pucat, tangannya terasa kaku di kulit Chanyeol. "Ada sengatan, l-lalu ia menciumku—"

"Tidak, _baby…"_ Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya ketika Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari wajahnya.

"A-apa kau—"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Baek," Chanyeol menangis melihat wajah terluka Baekhyun.

"Tapi mengapa?" Baekhyun terisak, "Ini tidak adil untuknya, Chanyeol. Ia _soulmate-_ mu. Orang yang ditakdirkan bersamamu. Kau miliknya."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Apa itu adil untukmu? Aku kekasihmu, aku milikmu… aku bukan miliknya, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan orang yang kucintai demi orang asing."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis. Chanyeol tidak suka melihat tatapan Baekhyun.

"Baek _baby,_ lihatlah aku," Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun, "Kumohon katakan sesuatu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, isakannya tertahan, "tapi, _soulmate_ adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatmu paling bahagia, dan kau pantas mendapatkannya… Yeol, kau pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Tidak, Baek…. Jangan katakan itu—"

"Cukup," Baekhyun bangkit lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku butuh waktu sendiri."

Chanyeol menatapnya penuh harap namun Baekhyun menghindari tatapannya. Chanyeol pun tidak punya pilihan lain selain meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun.

 _Bagaimana denganku, Baek? Tidakkah kau juga memikirkan perasaanku?_

 _._

Chanyeol berjalan pulang dengan langkah gontai. Setibanya di kamarnya ia langsung menangis. Yoora lah yang pertama kali mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Chanyeol, boleh aku masuk?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, namun ia juga tidak menolak. Yoora pun memutuskan untuk tetap masuk. Ia melihat Chanyeol duduk bersandar di sisi ranjangnya dengan lesu. Yoora lalu duduk di sampingnya, terdiam beberapa saat selagi Chanyeol menenangkan dirinya. Chanyeol tahu Yoora mungkin sedang bertanya-tanya. Seisi rumahnya tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan melamar Baekhyun hari itu, mereka menantinya pulang dengan kabar gembira. Namun Chanyeol malah pulang dengan hati yang hancur.

"Aku bertemu dengan _soulmate-_ ku hari ini," Chanyeol memulai.

Yoora terbelalak, namun kemudian ia melemparkan pandangan mengerti pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia kembali menangis, ia baru menyadarinya ketika Yoora memeluknya.

"Ia segalanya yang kuinginkan, tapi tidak lagi. Aku tidak menginginkannya, aku malah berharap ia tidak pernah ada…" Chanyeol terisak, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bersamanya, aku ingin bersama Baekhyun… Aku ingin rumah kami, aku ingin seekor anak anjing, aku ingin bersama Baekhyun, hanya Baekhyun…"

"Tapi Baekhyun bilang, itu tidak akan adil untuk wanita itu… ia bilang aku adalah milik wanita itu… Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakannya?" Chanyeol meluapkan kemarahannya, "aku ingin ia bersikap egois sekali saja, mengapa ia menyerah begitu mudah?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Chanyeol memeluk Yoora erat, "aku tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun."

Yoora terdiam, ia hanya mengusap punggung Chanyeol. Yoora membiarkan Chanyeol menangis di pelukannya, hingga ia tertidur.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, namun ketika bangun ia sudah berada di atas tempat tidur. Ia terbangun ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol membuka pintunya dengan wajah murung.

Itu adalah Baekhyun, matanya bengkak karena habis menangis, tapi ia tetap terlihat cantik. Baekhyun membawa sebuah _cupcake_ , mungkin dibelinya dari _minimarket_ di dekat rumah Chanyeol, sebuah lilin tertancap di tengah-tengah.

"Aku membawa kue ulang tahunnya, dan aku tidak menjatuhkannya," Baekhyun berusaha untuk melucu. Chanyeol terdiam, _mungkin ini mimpi—_

"Jangan bengong, cepat nyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahunnya, ulang tahunku sudah hampir lewat," Baekhyun menunjuk kearah jam dinding dan tidak sengaja memadamkan lilinnya, "ups… aku bahkan belum mengucapkan permohonanku."

Ekspresi lucu Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa geli. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah korek api dari laci mejanya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya," Baekhyun berkata selagi mengamati Chanyeol menyalakan lilin ulang tahunnya. Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua tangannya, lalu memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia meniup lilinnya.

"Maaf aku mengusirmu, seharusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu," Baekhyun merebut _cupcake_ itu dari tangan Chanyeol lalu meletakkannya di atas meja, "seharusnya aku percaya padamu, maafkan aku."

Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun, "Aku tidak mau menjadi yang paling bahagia, Baek. Aku belajar, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan itu saling melengkapi. Jika tidak ada rasa sedih maka tidak akan ada rasa bahagia, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mustahil menjadi yang paling bahagia, tanpa pernah merasakan sakit. Dan jika rasa sakit itu karena kehilanganmu, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak merasakannya— aku tidak ingin menjadi yang paling bahagia, aku hanya ingin merasa utuh, Baekhyun. Dan hanya bersamamu lah aku merasa utuh, aku tidak membutuhkan orang lain."

"Maafkan aku, Yeol" Baekhyun mengulangi permintaan maafnya, "Aku bersumpah tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita— _soulmate_ sekalipun."

Rasa sesak yang menyiksa Chanyeol pun lenyap. Ia merasa sangat lega. Ia hanya mampu memeluk Baekhyun erat, tidak mampu mengucapkan apapun lagi.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat jelek," Baekhyun mengomentari mata bengkak Chanyeol.

"Oh ya? Siap-siap saja melihat wajah menawanku ini setiap bangun tidur dan juga sebelum tidur," Chanyeol membalasnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung.

"Maksudku—" Chanyeol beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, ia berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun yang berwajah bingung lalu mengeluarkan kotak di sakunya, " _Would you marry me?"_

Dan Baekhyun pun kali ini juga menjawabnya dengan kata yang pertama kali ia ucapkan pada Chanyeol—

 _ **YA**_

(Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan merasa lebih utuh dari pada itu sebelumnya, di dalam mimpi paling bahagia sekalipun.)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-fin-_

* * *

 _._

A/N: Aku juga nggak sadar habis nulis apaan, awalnya iseng tau-tau udah sepanjang ini, sayang kalo nggak di-publish (nekad, padahal belom dibaca ulang, jadi maaf maaf aja kalo banyak typo) Ide soal soulmate disini itu terlintas pas dengerin temen curhat soal dia yang jomblo seumur hidup. Dan tentu aja definisi soulmate yang asli itu nggak sama kayak di ff ini. Aku nggak jago nulis ff romance sebenernya, jadi tolong dimaklumi. I hope you like it.


End file.
